<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scrolls of Madagascar trailer 2 (remastered) by ImperialMadagascar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046067">Scrolls of Madagascar trailer 2 (remastered)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMadagascar/pseuds/ImperialMadagascar'>ImperialMadagascar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Madagascar (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Near Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMadagascar/pseuds/ImperialMadagascar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alduin catches a chat with Marty in hopes to strike a deal, while Alex is going though the regret after making the biggest mistake of his life, a mistake that might kill him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scrolls of Madagascar trailer 2 (remastered)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t own the rights, Madagascar belongs to Dreamworks, The Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda.</p><p> </p><p>      “You started this war, plunged Skyrim to chaos and the will Empire will put you down and restore the peace.” - General Tullius, of the Imperial Legion.</p><p> </p><p>          He was scared, scared out of mind, his heart beating fast, fast and hard as a drum, to the point he could barely breathe. Marty stood on his hind legs back against a wall fearful for his life, his ears folded back and face contorted in terror, he couldn't run, he wouldn't get far anyway. No, he couldn't not while he’s staring at the dragonborns nemesis, the world eater, Marty regretted running from Whiterun hold after what Alex said to him, it hurt him, more than the time he tried to kill him, but now he might die. He heard the dragon sniff him, he felt the hot air all over his body, even on his groin, it was then the dragon stopped, ‘here it comes’ Marty thought, waiting for the death blow. </p><p>           Alduin stared at the striped equine remembering the reports from his dragon minions and lieutenant ‘so-’ he thought to himself ‘- this is the so-called zebra, Marty, hmph, he looks more to the aspect of a horse. Of course his scent says otherwise’. He could smell the zebras' musk, the smell of hay and a barn, but a new smell got to him, a pungent smell one would find in dwemer machines, along with the scent of some unknown humans not of this realm. Seeing the zebra close his eyes now, the dragon decided to change it up a bit and talk to the equine, an aspect the black dragon rarely does.</p><p>           “ Drem yol lok, Marty-” he watched the zebra open his eyes still with terror, with a hint of curiosity, he continued “- truthfully i would have bitten you in half-” Marty gulped at that “-but fate decided to change that, all i ask is for a negotiation, if you’ll permit it?” This question caught the stallion off guard, making the zebra a bit skeptical, nervous, but still terrified he nodded.</p><p>             “ s-s-sure man wh-what do you want to talk about?” Alduin made a toothy grin knowing that the zebra is willing to talk, and what better way is to peak the zebras interests and hopefully strike a deal with him. Another thing he very rarely does.</p><p>          “ I was curious why you're out here all alone, but when I noticed tears, i couldn't help but wonder what was wrong”. Alduin asked with false concern and watched Marty’s face contort to anger “ what's wrong-” he began “- is Alex is again blaming me for getting us here and how i should appreciate New-York, but when I told him i wanted to stay in Skyrim, he said-” the zebra choked, the pain from what his friend said was a stab in the heart. The dragon waited for his response curious “- he said ‘then i wish i never met you’” Alduin watched the zebra sob, even he himself was surprised at this Alex's remark, but he began to smirk an evil thought played in his mind a deal the zebra along with his friends can't refuse.</p><p>      “ I’m sorry for what your friend said-” the dragon lied and began to worm his way in “- now what if i told you i can get you and your friends back to this New-York-” the zebras ears perked up in astonishment that Alduin was willing to help them get back home, but something in the zebras mind screamed that this was a trap. The steed ignoring the warning, he was intrigued “ how could you possibly get us back?” Alduin smiled as he had him “ let's make a deal, I'll send you back to New-York on one condition-” the zebra cocked his head “and that is?” Alduin finished “- you and your friend lead the dovahkiin to a secluded area where I would ambush him”.</p><p>         Marty's mouth opened in shock. He couldn't believe what he's hearing, a one way ticket back to New-York but the catch is to kill the dragonborn, Alex would do anything to get back to New-York, but he wouldn't kill anyone, would he? The zebras thought ran through his mind trying to come up with a response or even an answer, but Alduin's voice drowned it out “ so, do we have a deal?” Marty couldn't decide he just couldn't decide, wait till the dragonborn can help them or betray and kill him.</p><p>        Alex the ex-king of New-York paced nervously back and forth on the stone floors of breezehome, the dragonborns house in Whiterun hold. The fire crackled in the fire pit as both Melman, Gloria and Raleks housecarl Lydia watched the lion nervously pace, and truthfully the lion should be nervous. Gloria stared daggers at her feline friend in anger for what he said to Marty and allowed him to run out of the city to who knows where. Melman himself was quite upset at the big cat for behaving in a ill mannered way, sure all of them want to go back to the zoo, but the way Alex put it made them question Alex's sanity. Lydia just sat on the steps to the second floor, she recently sent word to the dovahkiin in regards to what happened in the marketplace.</p><p>       “Please-” the lion pleaded “-i didn't mean it, i didn't mean to yell at him, i’m sorry!” Alex begged Gloria for forgiveness, but the hippo is having none of it.</p><p>       “Tell that to Marty when he gets back”, she scolded him, did she feel bad about it a bit, but it was necessary, she couldn't believe what Alex said and in public no less.</p><p>        The lion continued pacing, he messed up big time, but all of the sudden he began to hold his head in pain, “ ugh-” he groaned “- my head!” Gloria shook her head, not believing that excuse Alex is now trying to make. </p><p>     “ Nice try Alex, but i’m not believing that headache trick one bit” she continued scolding him, but it persisted this time making him fall to his knees, Melman however was getting very worried and so was Lydia.</p><p>        “ i-i-it-its no tr-trick m-my he-head re-really-” he fell on his back his headache now surpassing a migraine “- ugh AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RRRRRRAAAAOR” his screaming roar bellows all throughout Whiterun hold, scaring not only the citizens, but also the guards and Jarl Balgruuf. Gloria looked down at the lion concerned, at first she thought his head pain was an excuse, but now she's getting worried, very worried. </p><p>          Two Whiterun guards soon rushed in with swords drawn and in a deep masculine Celtic voice one spoke  “ what in oblivion is going on here, Whiteruns people are near pani-” they looked down and saw the now near dying lion, his breaths shallow.</p><p>         “We have to get him to a healer!” Melman ordered, the guards following his command sheathed their blades and helped the lion up, Gloria coming to their aid. They carried him out the door while the Guards ordered “MAKE WAY!!” in hopes that they could pass.</p><p>         Alex looked at his two other friends “ Gloria, Melman I’m so sorry”...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>